Evolution
by Peluchette
Summary: [DongVin] Rien n'est éternel. Tout change, surtout les gens.


_J'ai voulu me lancer le défi d'écrire un DongVin mais... Je ne peux pas. C'est le seul pairing U-kiss que j'ai du mal à imaginer. Alors je n'ai pu en tirer que ça. Je me rattraperais avec une autre couple de U-kiss o/_

* * *

Kevin était assis sur le canapé, les genoux contre son torse et le menton posé sur ses mains liées. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le son de la pluie qui frappait la vitre avec rage. Il repensa à ces années qui étaient passées et qui ne reviendraient pas. Il avait toujours vécu en toute innocence. Pleinement, simplement. Et il ne voulait pas changer ça, pas maintenant, mais il n'avait plus le choix.

La voie qu'il avait choisis lui avait fait rencontrer des gens qui étaient devenus les plus important pour lui. Cette voie lui avait donné une nouvelle famille. Il les aimait tous. Mais il y en a un qu'il aimait peut-être un peu trop.

Dongho.

Dongho signifiait beaucoup de chose pour lui. Il était le plus jeune de cette famille qu'il avait intégrer. Kevin avait beaucoup d'affection à donner, et il lui en donnait énormément. Dès le début il avait senti qu'il avait besoin de protéger cet enfant. Il s'était attaché à lui à une vitesse incroyable.

« -Hyung ! Hyung vient regarder ça. »

Il revoyait parfaitement cette petite tête brune, ce petit garnement qui lui souriait. Même si il ne parlait pas parfaitement le coréen, il comprenait Dongho. Et même si le plus jeune rigolait de ses erreurs, il ne s'offusquait pas. Car il aimait entendre son rire, voir son nez se plisser et ses yeux se fermer quand il rigolait.

« -Apprends moi à faire ça ! »

Il se rappelait quand lui et le maknae s'amusait à regarder les performances des SNSD ou des Miss A à la télé pour pouvoir refaire les chorégraphies. Kevin lui apprit certains mouvements.

Dongho n'était pas toujours souriant, il avait ses caprices et ses crises, mais Kevin le soutenait toujours en disant qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il prenait sa défense.

« -Hyung, dors avec moi cette nuit. »

Ils avaient souvent partagé le même lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Il y avait eu un nombre incalculable de légères caresses, de lèvres qui se frôlent innocemment, de regards tendres. Personne n'avait jamais rien dit, car tout en eux respirait l'innocence. Ce n'était pas étrange.

Kevin pensait souvent que Dongho était le petit frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

« -Hyung tu veux bien m'aider avec mon anglais. »

Kevin souriait et allait rapidement près du plus jeune pour lui venir en aide.

Il repensa à tout ça, assis en boule sur son canapé. Il regrettait ce temps là. Car maintenant plus rien ne pouvait être comme avant. L'amour qu'il avait pour Dongho était pur. Sans arrière pensée, car pour lui le petit brun n'était qu'un enfant.

Mais l'enfant avait vieillit. Il avait pris vingt centimètres, avait troqué ses joues de bébés contre un visage plus masculin et une mâchoire carrée. Sa voix avait muée. Tout son corps avait changé. Peu à peu il avait grandit sous les yeux de Kevin, qui n'avait rien vu. Ou qui n'avait pas voulu voir.

Il repensa à ça lamentablement collé à son canapé. Il entendait les mots de Dongho, ceux qu'il lui avait dit. Il s'était approché de lui et Kevin avait voulu lui passer une main dans les cheveux. Mais le plus jeune avait stoppé son geste.

« -Hyung... qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie pour toi ? »

Il l'avait regardé, perplexe.

« -Tu ne peux plus faire ça. Tu ne peux plus passer tes mains dans mes cheveux, caresser mes joues, me laisser frôler tes lèvres. Parce que je ne suis plus un enfant. Et tout ça n'est plus innocent. »

Kevin entendait ce que Dongho lui disait mais il avait du mal à comprendre.

« -Tu ne veux plus qu'on soit proche ? Toi et moi on est une famille. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? »

Il le vit soupirer.

« -C'est bien ça le problème. Je ne suis pas ton frère et il m'arrive de te voir autrement. »

Les paroles de Dongho le frappèrent comme un coup de poing en pleine figure.

« -Et je ne veux plus de cette relation ambiguë hyung. Je veux que tu grandisses, que tu me dises ce que tu veux vraiment... Ou que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme ça avec moi. »

S'éloigner de Dongho ? Renoncer à ce garçon qui avait partagé bien des années de sa vie. C'était cruel. Mais le maknae avait changé. Et pour Kevin ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Que ressentait-il lui ? N'avait-il que le de l'affection pour le plus jeune. Ou son cœur battait-il si fort à cause d'autre chose ?

Peut-être qu'au fond il avait juste attendu ce jour où Dongho serait devenu un adulte.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il était juste là, replié sur lui-même, ne sachant que faire. Il avait mal. Tout était en train de changer de sens. Il se sentait seul et sans défense.

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« -Hyung... »

Kevin le regarda, il tendit une main vers lui et caressa sa joue. Il avait envie de pleurer.

« -Hyung je ne te demande pas de changer tu sais. Je veux que tu restes le même, mais que tu arrêtes de me voir comme un enfant et que tu admettes que tes sentiments ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être. »

Kevin fronça les sourcils.

« -Mais Dongho mon amour pour toi est... innocent.

-Et je t'en aime d'autant plus. »

Dongho repoussa la main de Kevin et se pencha pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

« -Tu vois... Rien ne change. »

Le plus vieux attrapa la main de Dongho et la plaqua sur son torse.

« -Si.. Il bat beaucoup plus fort. »

Le maknae sourit. Il aida son aîné à se relever du canapé.

« -Hyung... Dis moi que les choses ne resteront pas comme elles étaient. »

Kevin caressa ses cheveux.

« -Je vais essayer Dongho.. »

De nouveau le plus jeunes embrassa l'américain. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus grand. Leurs langues finirent par se faire aventureuses et bientôt elles se mêlèrent. Kevin frissonna. Dongho avait vraiment vieillit. Tellement qu'il se sentait presque fragile entre ses bras. Ils détachèrent leurs lèvres sans pour autant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Dongho frotta son nez contre celui de son aîné, leurs fronts collés.

« -Tu n'as qu'à me laisser faire hyung. Je peux gérer pour nous deux pour le moment. J'en suis capable. »

Kevin sourit.

« -Quand as-tu autant grandit Dongho ?

-Peu importe... Je veux juste que tu me laisses continuer de grandir avec toi. »

Kevin écouta le plus jeune. Chaque jour il se força à ne plus le regarder comme un enfant. Et plus le temps passé, plus à ses yeux Dongho était devenu un jeune homme. Et même si il était le plus vieux des deux, il n'avait aucun mal à se laisser mener par Dongho. Il le laissait diriger leur relation comme bon lui semblait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent ensemble le chemin qu'ils allaient prendre. Il comprit petit à petit que cette relation ambiguë, bien qu'innocente, qu'il avait entretenu avec le plus jeune, l'avait menait là. Et qu'au fond il l'avait toujours espéré.


End file.
